


Corporeal Altar

by dr_zook



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, or seperately, you can read it as part of the Vestigium Dei verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rome's heat is unbearable these days. Jeshua takes a bath, Lucifer takes a leak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporeal Altar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Origin of Savagery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994543) by [dr_zook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook). 



> Title is borrowed from [POMBAGIRA](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZXl6BV3R-o).

He had knocked at the bathroom door to wait for Jeshua's sleepily mumbled, "What."  
  
"I'm coming in. Have to take a leak." He also waits for Jeshua's affirmative grunt before entering.  
  
Keeps discreetly turned away from him, relieving himself. Tucking his member back into the boxer shorts. But he catches a glimpse of Jeshua in the mirror when he checks the pale bridge of his nose for any signs of sunburn. Rome's summer heat is unforgiving, pressing, and the stifling midday sun knocks you out if you don't watch out.

Lucifer _loves_ it.  
  
Jeshua is floating in the clear water, his eyes are closed shut. Lucifer turns towards him now, crouches beside the bathtub watching him. It's not unusal for Jeshua to be as relaxed as now. Often, when they are worn out and the rapid heaving of their chests has slowed down, a profound calmness sinks onto them like the sweetest shroud.  
  
Lucifer likes to squint at him then. He relishes joining Jeshua's small (and greater) deaths, relishes the way he can sense the human cells writhe and creak under the onslaught of _living_. He thinks it's a wonder the hearts ever steady themselves again, the pulse ever purls on like nothing has happened.  
  
The smallest bubbles of air untangle from the hazelnut curls around Jeshua's cock and drift towards the surface of the water. Dissolve there, becoming part of the quiet air caressing his unwrinkled skin. His breathing is stable and deep, his arms laid alongside his prominent hips, above the strong thighs.  
  
He looks like a proper cleaned corpse, ready to be tucked into soft linen and put away.  
  
Jeshua cracks open one eye. "You look like you're taking my measurements." His head cants a bit to the side. "For a coffin or something."  
  
Lucifer smiles and slowly puts his right onto Jeshua's belly, enjoying how the cold water ripples around his fingers. "What are you thinking? I'm aghast." He remembers the taste of crucified Jeshua's belly button and wonders how much Roman summer it would take to let it taste like then.  
  
Jeshua's laugh stirrs up the water. Lucifer likes how his dimples seem to perpetuate in the water, and leans forward to kiss the man.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Origin of Savagery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994543) by [dr_zook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook)




End file.
